1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and an image processing program for processing an image in scroll display.
2. Description of the Related Art
At the time of displaying all or a part of contents stored in a recording medium as a list on a screen, there is a case that all of the contents is not fit in the screen. In this case, the user generally displays the contents which are out of the screen by scrolling them on the screen. The user sends a scroll request to a display device by using a touch panel, a keyboard, a controller, or the like. When the request is detected by the display device, the contents out of the screen are displayed only by predetermined number of lines (for example, one line) on the screen. In the case where the user continuously sends the scroll request, for example, the contents displayed on the screen are scrolled up or down, and the scroll speed increases.
The scroll speed depends mainly on computation processing capability of the display device. In the case where the user displays contents on a screen via a network, the scroll speed depends not only on the computation processing capability of the display device but also largely on the communication speed. In the case where volume of contents desired to be displayed is extremely large, one of methods for the user to quickly reach contents to be retrieved is high-speed scroll. The high-speed scroll refers to scroll of contents to be displayed on the screen at high speed to the degree that the user cannot make out characters and images in a scroll region on the screen. In the case where the user desires to quickly reach contents to be retrieved, when a display device operated by the user does not have the high-speed scroll function or, although it has the function, provides only low-speed scroll, the commercial value of the display device may drop considerably. Consequently, various methods for realizing the high-speed scroll have been being proposed (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publications No. 2005-223632, No. Hei 11-258977, No. Hei 6-318206, and No. Hei 4-365097).